1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety lights for vehicles or other recreational or service applications. Such lights are useful in ensuring safe operation of the vehicle or participation in the recreational or service activity during hours of darkness. More specifically, the invention relates to safety lights which provide a distinctive illumination pattern which can be readily identified as associated with a particular user or activity.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a number portable safety lights used in conjunction with a vehicle such as a bicycle. For example, Simms, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,177 discloses a bicycle safety light with a variable LED pattern to improve nighttime recognition of the bicyclist. However, the Simms safety light is not multicolored, nor does the light energization sequence proceed in a distinctive easily recognizable rotating pattern. Furthermore, the intensity of a strictly LED display may unduly limit the distance at which the light can be recognized as emanating from a particular source. Such a single color limited illumination safety light might be easily confused with a common roadside reflector. Similar problems apply to the bicycle safety flasher described in Kelley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,879, and the single color bicycle signalling device of Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,228. The flasher is even more likely to be confused with other sources since it is commonly used in a number of stationary applications, for example as part of a highway or construction barricade.
Several types of illumination patterns exist in the prior art. For example, Roth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,699,536, discloses a safety light which generates a spiral pattern of variable color. However, Roth does not teach a simple method for generating a display with a pattern of continuously varying colors, and his light is not able to display several colors at once. The Roth light source, generating only a single color at any given time, could easily be confused with any number of other similar sources, such as streetlights, signal lights, headlights, or lights from emergency vehicles. The importance of rotation as a signalling means has been noted in Moya, U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,452. However, Moya relies upon a rotating housing surrounding a single fixed light source to create a swept beam of light, and does not vary the color or pattern of the source.
The patterns generated by the prior art devices are not unique or colorful, and are susceptible to confusion with other light generating or reflecting devices used in numerous unrelated applications. This confusion as to the source of the light tends to diminish its effectiveness as a safety or warning device, and thereby increases the likelihood that an accident will occur. In addition, many of the prior art devices are cumbersome and uninteresting and may deter certain people from using them, thereby increasing the risk of injury. For example, children may see the prior art safety devices as interfering with their recreational activities and therefore be less likely to use them.
Furthermore, none of the safety lights discussed above are suitable for a wide variety of applications. Many are suitable for use only with bicycles or similar vehicles, and cannot be easily modified to accommodate alternative uses. However, distinctive light sources are needed in a diverse array of applications, including but not limited to recreational activities. For example, a distinctive safety light would also be useful to those who provide delivery, maintenance and repair services during hours of darkness. These services might involve food delivery, plumbing and air-conditioning maintenance and repair, and the like. A particular service provider should be equipped with an appropriate safety light incorporating a distinctive pattern which protects their safety by announcing their presence to others. The prior art devices are not readily adaptable to such uses.
As is apparent from the above, there is presently a need for a distinctive safety light which is unlikely to be confused with other sources. The source should provide a colorful rotating pattern such that it can be readily identified with a particular use or activity. The basic safety light should be easily modified to provide a large number of distinctive illumination patterns. The safety light should thus be readily adaptable to a wide variety of different applications, including but not limited to vehicles, recreational activities and service providers.